


【众神2／林拉维】勇者的温柔

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: First Time, M/M, Underage Sex, riding position
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 众神的三角力量2 同人。>>林克 x 拉维奥。>>青涩少年突兀的第一次。>>哭泣描写。>>两人性格把握偏差。
Relationships: Link & Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), 林克/拉维奥
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 【众神2／林拉维林】奸商与英雄





	【众神2／林拉维】勇者的温柔

勇者的温柔

勇者君一直都是一个温柔的人。

被按在床边的木柜上时拉维奥这样想。身后的木头硌得后背有些痛，对方的脸离得太近了，近到他甚至无法看清那双犹如天空般的眼睛。黑发的少年在片刻的茫然过后陷入了因羞涩而带来的慌乱。兔子头套早就被对方丢在了一旁，围巾被扯开了一半，被突袭的商人手忙脚乱地挥舞着双手，试图搞清现在的状况。

“勇、勇者……君嗯唔。”

不完整的敬称被不由分说堵了回去。那是一个吻，起码在拉维奥十几年经验为零的人生认知里是这样的。或者说，他压根没有想过有谁会和他做这样的事情。怎么会有人愿意去亲吻像他这样卑鄙、软弱又胆小的可怜虫呢？但是现在，他最憧憬的勇者用最直接的方式告诉他，会，而且毫不留情地用嘴唇封锁了他所有的退路。  
拉维奥惊慌失措地想要避开，属于对方的柔软伴随着偏高的体温烫得他脸颊通红。就在一向以伶牙俐齿为荣的商人张开嘴的瞬间，湿漉漉的舌尖探了进去。自己的舌头不小心碰触上去产生的那一丝不曾体验过的感觉让拉维奥唔地一声软了小腿。缺氧带来的窒息感让初次经历的少年错觉他整个人都黏黏糊糊摊成了一片，他甚至都不知道自己是怎么被对方引导着推去床上的，勇者都是这么会魅惑人心的存在吗？

“你不喜欢的话，我可以停下来。”

被吻到差点背过气去的黑发少年迷迷糊糊地望着对方背对着自己褪下那身熟悉的绿衣，经历过无数场战斗的身体上残留着狰狞的疤痕。那一定很痛。拉维奥心疼地想着，在对方转过身来的时候伸出手去拉住了曾经挥舞过无数次剑的那只手腕，那上面戴着自己第一次送给对方的金属手环。

“……继、继续。”

——海利亚女神知道他到底想要继续什么。  
金发的少年笑了起来，他反手握住对方的手指拉到胸前，顺势向着对方身上倒了下去。

“！勇者君你好重……啊！！”  
那不是真的。最起码在他无数次扛着失去意识的对方回家的时候，紫色兔头帽的商人总会在心底抱怨勇者君的体重太轻了，甚至不如自己精心收藏的那袋卢比。

“‘林克’。”

肌肤贴着肌肤的感觉意外地好。被震了个乱七八糟的人迷迷糊糊间听到对方叫了他自身的名字，拉维奥迷惑地向上看过去，见到那片蔚蓝的天空中倒映出自己紧张的脸。

“……什么？”  
“叫我‘林克’。”

他听到他的天空伏在自己微微颤抖的耳边这么说。

拉维奥听见了水声。粘稠的、带着情色的湿濡，在敏感的耳膜处绽放出震耳欲聋的声响。自己的身体以不为人知的姿态展现在对方面前，羞耻感让厚脸皮的商人红透了脸。他将头埋进随手拽过来的枕头下面，然后被他的勇者动作利落地扯去一旁。

“——我想看着你。”  
“嗯……同、同样的脸……有、啊，有什么好看的……唔、”

夹杂着微小气流的喘息让这个回应变了个味。黑发的商人及时住了口，带着点不满瞪向正跨坐在自己身上的人。控诉的视线被情欲染上了一抹暧昧，金发的勇者突然伏下身子，低头，将额头贴上了对方通红的耳尖。

“不一样。拉维奥对我来说，是独一无二的。”

啊……太狡猾了。  
被叫了名字的人不由自主地挺了下腰，陌生的快感让他轻哼出声。拉维奥有时候会怀疑对方究竟是从哪里学到的这些乱七八糟的东西，明明都是同样的年纪，自己却像一个什么都不懂的笨蛋一样。莫名其妙涌出的不甘让黑发的少年皱起了眉，他努力克制着自己凌乱的冲动，学着对方的手法向着两人被握在一起的性器探了下去。  
……粘粘乎乎的手感，就像自己不知何时滋生出的那份感情，黏腻得令人感到恶心。

他是一个胆小鬼，一个从自己的责任里逃走、跑到光芒的身边寻求安慰的叛徒。这样的、这样丑陋卑鄙的家伙，为什么会被光芒所笼罩呢？那样炙热的温度，不由分说烫伤了自黑暗世界而来的人的眼睛。那是自己从未见过的天空，是梦里反复出现过的执念，是求而不得的希望。  
他嫉妒着这束光。他痛恨、他咒骂、他哭泣、他憧憬、最后无可救药地爱上了对方。  
我曾经想成为你这样的英雄，但我终究不是。  
我讨厌你。我恨你。我喜欢你。我爱你。  
对不起。

拉维奥搞不懂这个世界的勇者到底在想些什么。  
勇者君太温柔了，温柔到如此丑陋的情感也小心翼翼地呵护在手心。不，那不是什么值得如此对待的东西。在他这么说明的时候对方难得地生气了。那个一向温柔到让人感到困扰的老好人，居然因为这么微不足道的一件事发了脾气。  
这是在他被对方推到床边的木柜上之前所发生的事。

林克因为对方突如其来的动作僵硬了一瞬。他很快反应过来，并用另一只手覆上了黑发的商人因为紧张而微微颤抖的手指。

“慢慢来，”  
他说，语气像是在哄小孩，尾音甚至带上了明显的笑意。

这大概刺激到了身下的人。拉维奥咬着下唇把那些让他脸红心跳的声音憋回喉咙里，眯着绿色的眼睛加快了手上的动作。毫无技巧可言的摩擦弄痛了自己，但不达目的不罢休的商人终于如愿以偿地听到了对方逐渐变得不稳的呼吸间、夹杂的那几声急促的呻吟。  
……不知道是不是因为疼的。  
金发的勇者当机立断地低下头去吻上不服输的黑发兔子，趁着对方失去气力的空隙轻而易举地夺回了主导权。  
像这样的事情处于青春期的十几岁少年当然不是第一次做。但是对方的手法也舒服过头了，到底私底下自己做过多少次了啊。拉维奥迷迷糊糊地想着，下身的快感搅得他的大脑一片混沌。如同卢比般的绿色瞳孔舒适地眯了起来，他看到他的勇者闭着眼睛在用心地吻他，专心的程度仿佛在品尝什么珍馐佳肴。这样的认知让青涩少年突兀地感到一阵没来由的羞耻，被人如此认真对待让他感到不习惯。拉维奥抗拒般地推了几下对方的身子，便看到他的天空在他的面前缓缓绽开，近在咫尺的温柔里夹杂着炽热的欲望。  
黑发的商人有点被吓到了，他还从未见过海拉鲁的勇者对谁露出过这样的表情。兔子少年慌张地张开嘴想说点什么，却只是在对方离开的瞬间莫名地发出了一声代表失望的喘息。

“……要我停下来吗？”  
“……”

突然停滞的动作引起了被询问的人本能性的不满。拉维奥收紧了手心，然后干脆把两只手绕去了对方的背后，用力向下拉了一把。  
行动总是比苍白无力的话语更加真实。  
于是林克配合地伏下身子，将带着笑意的气息悉数灌进了对方的耳朵。

勇者君，太过温柔了。  
奔涌而出的焦躁混合着断断续续的欲望，轻易压过了羞耻感，黑发的少年愤愤地捉住对方在他身后按压许久的手指，神情间居然带上了一丝咬牙切齿的味道。

“……已经、可以了。”

他到底是没攒够足够的勇气说出接下来的话，这换回了属于这个世界的勇者一个轻巧的笑声。高潮过后的身体有一股疲倦的慵懒感，拉维奥感到黏糊糊的液体沾满了他的后穴，分不清是自己刚刚射出的体液，还是金发的少年从他装满货物的布袋里摸出的那瓶润滑剂。那本是他从沿途的旅人那里偶然间淘到的奇怪物品，黑发的狡猾商人还想着转手卖个好价钱——海利亚女神保佑，他可从来没想过这玩意儿还能这么用。  
但是该死的眼前这个好心肠的家伙也浪费了太久的时间。虽然手指刚挤入进来的时候有些疼痛，多亏了勇者最擅长的耐心，拉维奥在初期的不适过后被若隐若现的情欲折磨得一片空白。比起身下的一塌糊涂，勇者君显然对在脖颈处印下令他感到羞躁不已的痕迹更加感兴趣。有一瞬间，他甚至怀疑对方是不是故意在用这种方式报复不久之前他特地抬高的道具价格。

手指抽离的时候拉维奥明显地松了口气。感谢海利亚、圣三角力量，或者谁都好，他只想从这个糟糕的状况下解放出来。属于另一个人的体温再次压下来的时候黑发的商人胡乱地扯住挂在肩头上的围巾，二话不说塞进了自己的嘴里。  
他终究因为预期中的疼痛而哭了出来。  
拉维奥听到他的勇者自唇角发出抑制不住的抽气声，他甚至能感觉到对方拼命克制下不能自控的颤抖。这样痛苦的折磨持续了一会儿，也许只是几秒钟——商人已经无法用冷静的头脑去判断时间了，他几乎是惊慌地发现，对方正在一点一点地试图缓慢地拔出来。

“……别、呜……别…………林克。”

哭腔让这句话沾染上了一丝乞求的意味，但最后两个熟悉的音节却是用咬牙切齿的声线念出来的。这大概不是对方所期望的效果。拉维奥抬起一条腿，用力夹住了勇者的腰身，然后在对方因为被叫了姓名而怔神的空档里，一个翻滚将勇者君压到了身下。突然的位置变换让两人连接的地方凶狠地摩擦了一下，最讨厌出尔反尔的商人哭着叫出了声。  
眼泪鼻涕还有嘴角的唾液一股脑地滴落在对方的脸上，然而金发的少年只是伸出了手，将身上呜咽的商人抱进了自己怀里。  
黑发的另一位勇者并没有哭泣太久，他不甘心地吸了口气，咬着牙撑起身体开始尝试移动自己的下身。身为一个胆小鬼，他曾经害怕过许多东西，比如疼痛，比如黑暗，比如睡觉时爬到身上来的虫。但不可否认的，总有些什么值得他鼓起勇气。那会是什么呢？一束来自其他世界的阳光。他忍受伤口的疼痛，穿越过自己最惧怕的黑暗，哭着拍掉野宿时爬到自己衣服里的虫子——他最终在属于神的殿堂内找到了他。这是一个将由他来创造出的神迹。卑微的胆小者看着勇者在自己面前照亮了两个世界，却不知道自己有没有资格去接受这束光芒倾泻在自己身上。

拉维奥呲牙咧嘴地控制着自己的动作，他得承认这并不好受。疼痛伴随着微妙的感觉刺激着他的神经，有那么一瞬间黑发的商人想要退缩，但是身下的那个先他一步将人拽了回来。

——勇者很温柔，但不包括他有点生气的时候。

在将人按在木柜上的时候林克就对自己突如其来的火气感到了困惑。他以为自己在面对情感时会表现得更加沉稳一点，事实上，第一次将对方控制在自己的范围内之后没有任何经验的勇者同样慌了手脚。林克卡住对方的腰向上轻轻地抬了一下，听见对方喘出了一个蕴含着愉悦的气音。于是他扣住了因这声呻吟而挣扎起来的商人，缓慢、却坚定地动了起来。

“……不！啊、勇……嗯啊……勇者，唔嗯、”

黑发的少年又开始哭了。激烈的快感让他禁不住喊了出来，双手被紧紧地扣在两侧，十指交握摩擦过常年握剑的人粗糙的茧。拉维奥无法控制地配合着对方的动作开始挺动起自己的腰身，他感到海拉鲁的勇者凑近了长长的耳朵，气流吹起耳畔凌乱的黑色鬓角。

拉维奥。拉维奥。拉维奥。  
这一定是某种新型的咒语。黑发的商人感到心脏没来由地一阵紧缩，只能徒劳地颤动着脑袋试图躲避这让他无法思考的嗓音。  
你是一位真正的勇者，拉维奥。  
是你造就了海拉鲁的勇者，是你点亮了光。  
谢谢你。

我爱你。

那一定是整个海拉鲁最狡猾的魔咒。  
来自另一个世界的黑发少年已经哭不出声音了，他只能徒劳地张着嘴角，溢出充满水汽的喘息。对方射进来的时候拉维奥错觉他打开了身体，让光充满了自己的四肢百骸。那是一种很奇妙的感觉，像多年前寻不见的拼图碎片终于完整，像和自己憧憬的梦想合二为一。黑发的勇者哭泣着，在汹涌而来的快感中挣扎着第二次射了出来。

从前有一个胆小鬼，他被属于勇者的温柔安静地杀死了，尸骨无存。

END


End file.
